1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method for testing a device under test that outputs a plurality of modulated signals obtained by modulating carrier signals having identical frequencies, or a device under test that outputs a plurality of baseband signals.
2. Related Art
MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) is known as a type of wireless spatial multiplexing transmission. Transmission devices using MIMO simultaneously perform wireless transmission of a plurality of modulated signals having identical carrier frequencies. MIMO is scheduled to be adopted by IEEE 802.11n, for example.
Since no prior art is known at this time, no prior art documents are included.
A test apparatus that tests a transmission device that uses MIMO causes the transmission device to simultaneously output a plurality of modulated signals, simultaneously AD converts and demodulates these modulated signals, and judges acceptability of the resulting signals. Accordingly, the test apparatus must be provided with a plurality of demodulators and a plurality of AD converters to correspond to the plurality of modulated signals. The inclusion of these components results in the conventional test apparatus being large and expensive.
Therefore, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide a test apparatus and a test method, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the innovations herein.